Embodiments of the inventive concepts provide semiconductor packages including a through-silicon via (TSV), and methods of forming the same.
Due to the increased demand for lightweight, thin, and small-sized electronic systems, research has widely been conducted on techniques of mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package.